Cooler (KidVegeta)
|gender = Male |birthplace = Unknown |birth = Unknown |death = Age 766 |birth power level = 50,900 |max power level = 120,000,000 (fourth form) |pronouns = , |height = 6'1" |weight = 135.5 lbs |hair = n/a |eye = Black |rank = Co-Emperor of the Universe |organizations = Cooler's Empire (unknown date - 767 Age) |food = Unknown |vehicle = |hobbies = Ruling the galaxy, training |family = King Cold (father) Frieza (brother) Nitro (brother) Haimaru (son) Raimie (daughter) Arcterial (uncle) Icer (uncle) Kuriza (nephew) Yuki (niece) Glacial (cousin) Frost (cousin) Hail (cousin) Polaria (cousin) Avalan (cousin) }} Cooler (クウラ, Kūra) is an alien in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the second and third sagas and is introduced in the chapter "To Cooler, With Love". Personality and Canon History Please visit the to see all about Cooler's canon appearance and character. As the usage of Cooler in The Forgotten and The Great War is canon following, his personality is the same as what is on that page; thus, pointless to copy here. History ''The History of the Decline and Fall of the Planet Trade Organization Volume I Volume II Volume III Volume IV Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Cooler like his brother Frieza was a tyrant who ruled over a section of the galaxy. However, Cooler's empire was more vast and sophisticated than Frieza's ever was. While he did destroy many planets, Cooler also had the foresight to leave some to gain resources/soldiers from and govern. This was something which he did not want to do personally. Cooler instead appointed hundreds of governors to preside over each his of various planets. Guva was one such governor. Lauto Saga Cooler was not particularly involved in the specific aspects of each of his governors' business. He didn't care about having a Saiyan on one of his planets. So when Guva brought it to his attention, Cooler simply told the governor to do whatever he wanted with him. Stomping Grounds Saga'' As the rebellion was growing more fierce, Cooler set up a council to interrogate and destroy any known traitors. When Ledas was brought to the Stomping Grounds to be interrogated, Cooler was going to sit in on his trial. Cooler was late, and arrived to a partially destroyed building with an escaped rebel. Understandably, he was angry. He then pursued Ledas by himself. He found Ledas on the Stomping Grounds, attempting to find a ship to escape. Cooler then engaged the Saiyan. Ledas refused to acknowledge he was a rebel, so Cooler was forced to kill him with a . While this attack wasn't actually successful, Cooler believed it was. Cooler later appeared twenty-one years later. As Ledas was wreaking havoc on the Stomping Grounds, he called a meeting with all of his governors and top generals. In that meeting, he revealed knowledge that his brother Frieza was dead. He also revealed that he was going to in order to seek revenge. Soon after, he became aware that someone was destroying all forces on his Stomping Grounds. Angrily, he prepared to destroy the planet. He sent a governor to the planet in order to rescue Digranite before he destroyed the planet. Then, he destroyed the planet. While Cooler was never seen again in The Forgotten, he was referenced one more time in his canon trip to Earth by Guva in his Stomping Grounds Saga finale monologue. Techniques * * * * *Extermination Rain Trivia *Cooler is the only main character of the Lauto Saga to be featured in just a single chapter. *Cooler is the only main character to not kill anyone in the Lauto Saga. But he is still the strongest character featured throughout that saga. *Cooler's scouter is purple. *Cooler's theme is Blow Me Away. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Cooler Category:Leaders Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Leaders of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Arcosians Category:Relatives of frieza Category:Canon Respecting Category:Royalty Category:Cold family member Category:Main Villains Category:Dead Characters Category:Supporting character Category:Fighters Category:Prince Category:Brothers Category:Sibling Category:Ice-jin Category:Ice'jin Category:Icejin Category:Frieza's Race Category:Son